Wings of Hope
by Bluespirit15
Summary: Sévèrement blessé par Ganondorf, Link aperçoit dans ses rêves une étrange femme répondant au nom de Maïlia. Celle-ci lui donne indirectement une nouvelle épée dotée de pouvoirs mystiques. Il devra faire faire face avec sa sœur Arielle aux secrets entourant leurs origines et affronter une ancienne menace (indice: ce n'est pas Ganondorf!). Désolée pour le résumé pourri :(
1. Prologue

**Salut! C'est ma première fanfic à vie, je sens beaucoup de pression! Mais c'est sur mon jeu favori qui est _TLOZ_, donc c'est pas si mal! Ce qui suit est plus un prologue pour ceux qui n'ont jamais joué à _Wind Waker. J_e posterai un chapitre tout de suite après pour commencer l'histoire. Ne soyez pas trop sévère, c'est quand même ma première histoire, mais les critiques constructives sont accepté avec grand plaisir! :D**

**Note: Je n'ai malheureusement aucun droit sur TLOZ, tout appartient à Nintendo, blablabla. Sur ce, j'ai fini de parler (ou d'écrire, comme vous voulez) et je vous laisse lire! :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Prenant ce qu'il lui restait de force, il sauta en l'air et planta son épée dans la tête de son ennemi avec un cri rageur. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit ceux en face de lui se refermer lentement.

-Le vent…le vent souffle…

Telles furent ses dernières paroles. De la roche commençait à engloutir le cadavre gisant sous lui. Il sauta prestement de son perchoir et regarda les restes du détenteur de la Triforce de la Force. Son épée était toujours là, enfoncée légèrement dans la pierre, mais à par ce léger détail, il jubilait à l'intérieur. _J'ai réussi. Ou plutôt, on a réussi_.

Link, le Héro du vent, comme on l'appellerait un peu plus tard, continua à regarder un peu le résultat du combat en se tenant le bras. Il avait été blessé gravement, mais peu lui importait, ils avaient réussi. En soupirant, toute la tension accumulée ces derniers temps se relâcha. Ses jambes aussi par la même occasion. Il entendait vaguement des pas qui se précipitaient vers lui et Zelda qui criait son nom, mais à par cela c'était le noir complet.

Il s'attendait au contact froid du sol aussi fut-il surprit de se sentir soutenir par deux bras. Son nom retentissait à ses oreilles, avec le bruit continu de l'eau s'écoulant autour de lui, mais il n'avait plus aucune force, même pas pour répondre à la voix.

Une voix, plus grave celle-là, s'ajouta à la première. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, mais son bras meurtri et ses jambes fatiguées le firent souffrir comme il n'avait jamais eu mal auparavant. Dans un faible gémissement, il abandonna et se concentra à écouter les voix autour de lui. Ce n'était pas très clair, mais il avait l'intuition que c'était celle du roi d'Hyrule et de Zelda.

Il sentit qu'on le posait doucement sur le sol de pierre. La douleur revenait sans cesse, mais il parvint à se concentrer sur les deux voix. Elles parlaient de royaume englouti, du besoin de trouver une terre apte d'accueillir un nouveau royaume. Pour le jeune héro affalé sur le sol à demi-conscient, ce n'était qu'une suite incompréhensible de mot. Quelques minutes passèrent, où ses sens commencèrent lentement à lui revenir. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa sur son bras indemne avec prudence. Il resta assis à écouter jusqu'à ce qu'on remarque qu'il était conscient. La jeune princesse lui sourit, mais d'un sourire teinté de tristesse. Les paroles que le roi d'Hyrule venaient de dire lui revinrent à l'esprit.

-A-Alors, s'efforça-t-il de dire, vous ne… venez pas avec nous?

Le monarque drapé de rouge lui sourit.

-Non, le royaume que vous construirez ne sera pas Hyrule…

Zelda baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle tentait de convaincre le vieux roi de les accompagner, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne changeait pas d'avis.

-Ce sera VOTRE royaume.

Sur ces paroles, le jeune héro entendit autour de lui les rafales d'eau se déverser autour d'eux et commencer à les emporter. Il avala rapidement le plus d'air qu'il put et se laissa engloutir par l'eau. Il ne distinguait plus où était le bas ni le haut et avait perdu de vue son amie pirate/princesse dans la chute de liquide sombre. Il tournoyait encore dans l'eau sans voir rien d'autre de plus que du noir.

À bout de souffle, il voyait sa vision s'obscurcir peu à peu. Il vit soudainement la silhouette imposante du roi un peu en dessous de lui, qui le regardait sans dire un mot. Il tenta de l'agripper, mais son corps fut soudainement happé vers ce qu'il lui semblait être vers le haut, tandis que sa réserve d'oxygène s'épuisa rapidement et qu'il sombra pour de vrai cette fois dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Je sais, ce n'est pas beaucoup, c'est juste pour mettre en contexte. D'habitude, mes chapitres ont beaucoup plus de mots que cela, d'ailleurs le prochain est beaucoup mieux, je vous le promet! Je ne m'attend pas à beaucoup de reviews puisque les fanfics française sont très peu suivie, mais si vous avez lu et apprécier ce petit chapitre récapitulatif, vous pouvez m'écrire un petit review pour me dire que je ne fais pas tout cela pour rien XD. Un petit coucou, c'est apprécié! Comme je le dit, le deuxième chapitre aura beaucoup plus de mots. À bientôt!**

**Bluespirit15**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 1, qui est beaucoup plus long que le prologue! Pour préciser, les mots qui sont écrit en italique sont les pensées de la personne concernée dans le chapitre (dans ce cas-ci, c'est Tetra), mais le reste de l'histoire est à la troisième personne (mon prochain défi est une histoire à la première personne, et ce sera du ****_Skyward Sword_****). J'espère que vous comprenez. Bonne lecture! :D**

**Je ne possède aucun droit sur TLOZ, blablabla. :)**

* * *

_(Tetra PDV)_

Le soleil. C'est la première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux. Grimaçant, étant habitué à l'obscurité du fond de l'océan, elle les referma vivement et se laissa bercer par la mer. Étrangement, elle pouvait sentir l'eau sur la peau de ses mains où auparavant il y avait des gants. Elle sentait également le poids familier de son fidèle poignard de pirate à sa hanche. Elle avait repris son apparence normale. En souriant, Tetra se laissa secouer par les vagues de la Grande Mer. _Je suis rentré à la maison_. Elle se souvint de sa capture par Ganondorf, la persécution qu'il lui avait fait subir pour avoir son morceau de la Triforce, et finalement, du combat contre le seigneur du Malin. Un détail lui échappait, elle ne savait pas quoi…

_Par les Déesses! Où est Link?! _Elle se redressa vivement et scanna de son regard bleu les alentours. Aucune trace du héro. Un objet léger lui toucha le bras. En se retournant, elle le regarda attentivement. C'était la baguette du vent. Il ne devait pas être bien loin. Elle eut l'idée de regarder dans sa pierre à potins, l'autre étant toujours avec son ami. Celle qu'elle avait lui permettait non seulement de parler au détenteur de l'autre pierre, mais aussi de regarder ce qu'il faisait sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il flottait lui aussi dans l'océan, mais ne semblait pas conscient. En regardant les alentours du point de vue de la pierre, elle repéra un rocher, qu'elle voyait également d'où elle était. La jeune pirate s'y dirigea en nageant.

Arriver près du rocher, elle vit un chapeau vert dépasser des vagues. Link était bien là, mais en piètre état. Son bras lacéré continuait de saigner, mais il respirait. Tant qu'il n'était pas mort, elle n'allait pas le laisser se reposer, ça, c'était sûr.

-Hé, réveille-toi, Link! On a survécu, il faut que tu m'aide à trouver le bateau, dit-elle en le secouant.

-Grand-mère, je n'ai pas le gout d'aller à l'école…, marmonna-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

_Il est en pire état que je le pensais_. L'inquiétude commençait à se former au creux de son estomac, en voyant l'eau légèrement teinté de rouge autour de lui. Elle le secoua un peu plus fermement.

-Non, c'est Tetra. T-E-T-R-A. Allez, réveille-toi, Link, je t'en pris!

Elle entendit derrière elle un roulement de vague familier et ce qui semblait être… des battements d'ailes? Un bateau approchait d'eux, elle pouvait entendre des cris d'excitation en provenance du navire derrière elle. Elle lui fit face pour voir tout son équipage, Arielle, la sœur de Link, une fille oiseau ressemblant à Scaff avec un drôle d'instrument doré et une…plante? Pousse d'arbre? C'était dur à dire, mais il portait un violon et il sautillait un peu partout. _Ils nous ont retrouvés_. La jeune pirate vit soudain devant elle le prince du peuple Piafs, Scaff, volant au-dessus d'eux. Il souriait, mais son sourire se fana en voyant la blessure sévère de son ami.

-Je vais aller les avertir de venir vous chercher, dit-il rapidement en se dirigeant vers le bateau. Essaye de t'approcher le plus possible avec lui pendant ce temps.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement pendant qu'il regagnait le bateau en quelques coups d'aile. Elle prit le bras indemne du jeune héro et commença à le tirer avec elle vers le navire. Rester à la surface tout en tirant un poids mort était somme toutes vraiment dur, même pour une bonne nageuse comme Tetra. Il fallait en plus veiller à ne pas lui faire de mal en battant des jambes et aussi l'amener le plus vite possible vers le bateau.

Il gémit un peu et ouvra les yeux avec difficulté. Elle ne le remarqua même pas, étant concentrée à battre des jambes et de son bras le plus rapidement possible. Elle voyait au loin la barque de secours être mise à l'eau et Gonzo monté à l'intérieur.

-Où…est-ce qu-qu'on est?

-Ne bouge pas!, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton plus dur qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Je nous ramène au bateau.

-Mais je…

-Tu as plusieurs blessures sérieuses, alors tu bouge et je te tus avant que tu ne meures par toi-même, c'est clair?

-Ou-oui, finit-il par dire avant de fermer les yeux pour résister à l'inconscience qui allait le rattraper de nouveau. Il savait que lorsqu'elle lui parlait comme ça, c'était surtout pour cacher son inquiétude, alors il ne s'en faisait pas trop pour sa menace.

Gonzo arriva à coté d'eux avec la barque à ce moment. Elle l'aida à hisser à bord un Link sur le bord de l'évanouissement et monta elle-même par la suite. Il palissait à vue d'œil. Déjà qu'il était très pale, cela inquiétait Tetra. Arriver au navire, il ressemblait presqu'à un fantôme.

-Sénèque, apporte le immédiatement dans la cabine de l'équipage, commença la jeune capitaine. Mocco, soigne-le du mieux que tu peux, je veux qu'il reste vivant le temps d'arriver. Gonzo, quelle est l'ile la plus proche?

-Je dirais…(il regarda une carte pendant qu'une Tetra plus qu'impatiente attendait)… Mercantile.

-Naggi, on lève les voiles! Gonzo, à la barre! Cap sur Mercantile!

-Euh, commença timidement Gonzo, il y a un léger inconvénient…

-Quoi? dit-elle brusquement avec un regard noir dans sa direction

-Le vent… il est dans le sens opposé à notre direction.

La jeune pirate réfléchit. Mercantile était l'ile la plus proche et dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Link, il fallait absolument s'y rendre. Les potions et les soins les plus efficaces s'y trouvaient et puis, qui sait combien de temps Link parviendrait à tenir…

Elle se souvint de quelque chose et regarda dans la sacoche qu'elle avait à coté de son poignard pour en sortir la baguette des vents. Elle luisait étrangement et quelques étincelles multicolores avaient commencé à jaillir du bout. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu son ami l'utiliser une seule fois, alors comment pouvait-elle savoir comment ça marchait?

Elle se précipita vers les quartiers de son équipage, évitant au passage Sénèque qui revenait en sens inverse et ouvrit la porte à la volée, surprenant Mocco en train d'appliquer un bandage autour du bras de Link. Sa blessure avait pris en quelques instants une mystérieuse teinte violette. Ce n'était pas une blessure ordinaire. Il avait encore davantage pâlit, si c'était possible. Il était redevenu inconscient et gémissait un peu comme s'il souffrait même en étant dans les vapes. Le voir ainsi attisait la fureur de Tetra, lui qui avait toujours beaucoup d'entrain peu importe la situation.

-Il faut que je lui parle!

-Il n'est pas en état de répondre à quoique se soit…

-Je lui parle, ou il meure! C'est suffisant comme raison?

Mocco s'écarta prestement, laissant la place à sa supérieure.

-Link, réveille-toi, dit-elle en lui touchant l'épaule.

Après quelques secondes, deux yeux saphirs semi-ouverts légèrement vitreux la regardait d'un air fatigué, mais content de la voir.

-Le vent ne nous ait pas favorable, alors qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse avec ça pour changer sa direction?

Sur ses mots, elle lui montra la baguette argentée.

-Haut… dr-droite…g-gauche, articula-t-il péniblement avant de retomber dans les vapes.

_Ça veut dire quoi? Au moins j'ai une piste. _Sans prendre vraiment conscience de son geste, elle s'assura que Mocco ne la regardait pas et tendit la main pour déplacer une de ses mèches blondes qui obstruait son front. Celui-ci était couvert de sueur et brulant comme s'il avait de la fièvre.

-On va te sauver, en attendant, contente toi de survivre, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Elle s'adressa ensuite à Mocco. Celui-ci, avant de devenir pirate, avait suivi quelques études en médecine, ce qui lui donnait le titre de médecin de l'équipage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, son bras? Ce n'est pas commun pour une blessure d'épée qu'elle ait une teinte mauve, à ce que je sache?

-Voulez-vous vraiment savoir, capitaine?

Elle fut prise au dépourvu, mais hocha tout de même la tête.

-Et bien, je pense que l'épée qui l'a blessé était empoisonnée. Je n'ai jamais vu un poison se répandre aussi vite, alors mes connaissances quant ses effets s'arrêtent là. Pourrais-je savoir il y a environ combien de temps que cette blessure lui a été infligée?

-Environ trente minutes. Dont à peu près quinze minutes de combat sans s'arrêter.

Le temps qu'elle avait passé dans l'océan était difficile à dire, compte tenu qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil de la Grande mer depuis longtemps.

-Il aurait du être dans cet état dans deux jours avec un poison ordinaire, alors c'est très inquiétant. Le fait qu'il ait réussi à combattre malgré le poison et sa blessure est déjà un miracle. De plus, celui-ci devrait en ce moment s'être répandu un peu partout dans son organisme, avec la frénésie qu'implique un duel d'épée, dans sa circulation sanguine.

-Combien de temps réussira-t-il à survivre?

Elle redoutait la question, mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

-Au minimum, si le poison se répand à cette vitesse, et dans son état actuel, je dirai tout au plus trois heures, voire douze au maximum.

-Mais… il n'avait pas sur lui une fée, une potion rouge, quelque chose du genre?

-Juste un étrange liquide doré, tirant sur l'orangé. Ce n'est pas une potion médicinale connue.

Tetra sortit dans un soupir d'exaspération pour voir devant la porte Arielle, avec un air inquiet sur son visage, la fille oiseau et l'espèce de petit/petite bourgeon/plante. Celui-ci émettait un étrange bruit quand il marchait.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien? Ne me cache rien, s'il te plait, je veux savoir la vérité, demanda la petite sœur de Link.

Elle avait des larmes qui commençaient à jaillir de ses yeux, mais elle affichait aussi un air déterminé, prête à affronter n'importe quoi. C'était le même air que celui de son frère, lorsqu'il était parti de leur ile pour la sauver.

Elle hésita, mais décida que c'était mieux de la lui dire. La capitaine se pencha vers la petite fille devant elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Il est dans un pire état que je pensais, mais ton frère a réussi à combattre la plus grande menace de l'univers sans mourir sur le coup. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre et je pense qu'il est assez fort pour tenir bon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement guéri.

La gamine sourit et acquiesça de la tête. Tetra, pendant ce temps, regardait les deux autres qui étaient toujours là.

-Mais, et vous qui êtes-vous? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu auparavant.

-Moi, commença la fille oiseau, je suis Médolie, du peuple Piaf et sage de la Terre. Et lui (elle pointa le bourgeon), c'est Dumoria du peuple Korogu, sage de l'Air.

-Salut!, cria le petit être d'une voix stridente en sautillant frénétiquement, créant un raffut épouvantable (on se rappelle qu'à chaque fois qu'il bouge, il fait un bruit bizarre). Nous avons aidé Link à rendre le pouvoir que l'épée maitresse avait perdu grâce à nos prières. On peut dire qu'on est ses amis.

-Tetra!

Arielle la regardait comme si elle avait eu une rencontre avec les trois déesses elles-mêmes.

-Est-ce qu'il avait avec lui une bouteille contenant une substance orange-doré?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-C'est de la soupe de notre grand-mère, il faut immédiatement lui en donner!

-Et en quoi elle pourrait lui être utile?, répondit Tetra, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'une simple soupe que n'importe qu'elle mémé du coin pourrait leur préparer en deux secondes.

-Celle-ci est spéciale. Elle pourrait ralentir les effets néfastes de ses blessures le temps qu'on trouve de vrais médicaments. Cette soupe fait vraiment des miracles.

-Va lui en donner, si tu penses que ça pourrait l'aider.

Arielle courra vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, comme Tetra auparavant. Ils entendirent Mocco jurer comme quoi qu'il n'y avait plus personne qui pensait à frapper à la porte de nos jours, ou quelque chose du genre. Médolie remarqua soudainement la baguette qui pendait à la ceinture de la jeune pirate.

-Ce n'est pas la baguette des vents de Link?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'en servir.

-T'as-t-il dit quelque chose à propos de mouvement à effectuer ou quelque chose comme ça?

-Il m'a dit « Haut, droite, gauche », rien de plus.

-C'est très simple, cria une fois de plus Dumoria (Tetra ne s'habituera jamais à sa voix stridente). Il faut en premier ce rendre à un endroit où il y a du vent.

Il commença à marcher aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes lui permettait (toujours avec le bruit étrange). Les deux filles le suivirent rapidement.

Arrivé sur le pont du navire, Médolie lui demanda :

-Combien de temps peut-il survivre?

-Entre trois et douze heures, répondit-elle, un peu découragée. Mercantile, d'où ils étaient, même avec le vent en leur faveur, était à au moins quatre heures d'ici.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, commença le petit Korogu. Si on t'accompagne avec nos instruments magiques, je pense que les vents seront plus forts que si tu joue seule. On arrivera ainsi plus rapidement.

-Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois joué de cet instrument, dit la jeune Piaf, mais d'après ce que tu nous a dit, il faut que tu fasse ça avec la baguette.

Elle montra les mouvements à Tetra (lever les bras en haut, après vers la droite et tendre finalement le bras vers la gauche, si vous n'avez pas compris).

Après quelques essais sans la baguette, Tetra la prit dans sa main gauche, tandis que les deux sages prenaient leur instrument, une harpe pour Médolie et un violon pour Dumoria. De petites étincelles commencèrent à tomber du bout de l'instrument argenté.

Ils commencèrent à jouer lentement, pour laisser le temps à la jeune fille de s'adapter au rythme, puis de plus en plus rapidement. De drôles de voix, comme une chorale, jaillissaient de nulle part. C'était étrange, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Les trois instruments s'associaient parfaitement, formant une mélodie douce à l'oreille. Tetra se sentait bercer par la musique, elle aurait pu faire tournoyer la baguette jusqu'à la fin des temps. Les deux sages lui firent signe, elle finit son mouvement et commença à dire

-Euh… (elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la carte sur le bureau à coté) vers le sud-est, dit-elle en tendant la baguette vers la bonne direction. S'il vous plait, rajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Il ne se passa rien, excepté que le vent s'était tu. Il régnait un silence de mort sur le bateau. Tous attendaient un signe, n'importe quoi.

Soudainement, des rafales de vent jaillissant d'un peu partout, qui se dirigeaient vers le sud-est, arrivèrent et frappèrent la grande voile du navire ainsi que le bateau au grand complet. Les bourrasques étaient si fortes que le pauvre Dumoria, dans un petit cri strident, se fit emporter et frappa la rambarde du coté droit du vaisseau de plein fouet. Heureusement, il se releva, un peu sonné, mais ayant l'air d'aller bien.

Tout le monde présent hurlèrent de joie quand le vaisseau pirate commença à avancer, lentement, mais prenant de la vitesse à chaque seconde. Tetra regarda le large en souriant. À cette vitesse, non seulement ils arriveront finalement comme prévu à Mercantile, mais le voyage, qui aurait supposément pris près de quatre heures, durerait finalement un peu plus qu'une heure!

-Gonzo, cap sur Mercantile!

-Oui, capitaine!, répondit-il en se rendant à la barre.

Tetra retourna voir Link. Arielle venait de lui donner la soupe, et, à l'étonnement de la capitaine, il semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Il avait légèrement repris des couleurs et sa respiration était redevenue régulière. _Peut-être que son cas n'est pas si désespéré, finalement._

* * *

**Oui, je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais ça arrivera bientôt, promis! :) Tout les reviews pour m'aider à m'améliorer sont les bienvenue! Je ne vous oblige pas non plus à en écrire un, l'important est que vous ayez aimé l'histoire! L'école va recommencer bientôt, je vais faire des efforts pour rajouter un chapitre au moins à chaque trois jours, mais je ne suis pas parfaite (malheureusement :D) alors il se pourrait que le délai entre les chapitres soient un peu plus long que prévu. À bientôt!**

**Bluespirit15**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut! J'ai oublié de vous avertir que cette histoire m'a été inspiré d'un rêve étrange, donc oui, l'histoire sera un peu étrange plus tard, surtout sur les origines de Link et Arielle. Mais bon, c'est une FANfic, alors j'ai le droit! Non mais... :)**

**Ok, j'arrête avec tout cela et je vous laisse lire en paix, après la phrase classique: TLOZ appartient à Nintendo, tout les personnages également SAUF Maïlia et deux autres personnages qui viendront plus tard. **

* * *

_(Link PDV)_

Du noir. Encore du noir. Toujours du noir. C'était tout ce qu'il voyait depuis… depuis combien de temps, en fait? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il restait dans le noir en ne sentant que la douleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Il allait devenir fou si ça continuait! Dans cet univers de noirceur et de souffrance, le héro du vent se tenait au beau milieu de nulle part, dans l'obscurité. Il se souvenait vaguement d'être embarqué dans une barque, mais c'était tout.

_Douleur, mal, bobo. _Link n'avait que cette idée en tête. D'ailleurs, tout ces sens semblaient l'avoir quitter, tout ce qui lui restait était le mal, semblable à un feu vivant, qui lui bouffait le corps.

Soudain, il aperçut devant lui une lueur blanche, d'abord faible, puis gagnant en intensité. C'était la première fois depuis ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité qu'il voyait autre chose que les ténèbres. Il s'y dirigea malgré le feu qui brulait partout en lui. Elle avait quelque chose de rassurant, cette lumière. Tout d'un coup, le sol s'effondra sous lui et il sombra dans un trou dont on ne voyait pas le fond. Une lueur rouge inquiétante lui rappelant de sinistres souvenirs illuminait le fond… si c'était le fond. La douleur augmentait à mesure qu'il tombait. Il en avait même les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait que ça s'arrête, il n'avait pas déjà assez souffert jusque là? _On dirait que non…_

-Il faut que je lui parle!

_Quoi, encore!?_ Il était déjà devenu cinglé, il commençait déjà à attendre des voix!. Après ça, quelle serait la prochaine étape? Voir des personnes qui n'existaient pas? Elles résonnaient un peu partout, comme s'il était dans un tunnel.

-Il n'est pas en état de répondre à quoique se soit…

La douleur était si intense que peut-être, il avait mal entendu. Il continuait sa descente au fin fond de la terre, ne sachant quoi faire. Il fouilla dans sa poche. Pas de feuille mojo. _Quoi faire dans ce cas?_

-Je lui parle, ou il meure! C'est suffisant comme raison?

_Peut-être que je ne suis pas cinglé finalement_. Il vit soudain le fond du gouffre. Tous les ennemis des temples qu'il avait affrontés étaient au fond, avec Ganondorf. Celui-ci sourit machiavéliquement en voyant le jeune héro. Il ferma les yeux, dans l'attente du choc lorsqu'il atteindra le fond du gouffre.

-Link, réveille-toi.

La voix était plus claire cette fois, comme si elle était tout près. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir qu'il était dans un lit, Tetra juste devant lui affichant un air inquiet. Mocco était derrière et lisait son livre qu'il transportait partout avec lui. Même s'il était enveloppé dans une couverture, il avait froid et tremblait sans en avoir conscience.

-Le vent ne nous ait pas favorable, alors qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse avec ça pour changer sa direction?

Elle dit cela lui montra sa baguette des vents. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir perdu. Link savait qu'il y avait une mélodie pour contrôler le vent, mais il ne s'en souvint pas immédiatement. Il allait lever son bras quand il se souvint qu'il était blessé. D'ailleurs, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas eu la force. Sentant l'évanouissement s'approché, il se dépêcha de dire:

-Haut… dr-droite…g-gauche, finit-il par articuler avant de fermer les yeux.

Il l'entendit vaguement murmurer et sentis quelque chose sur son front de frais, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il était retourné dans la noirceur de l'inconscience. Encore.

* * *

La douleur avait diminué, c'était au moins quelque chose de mieux. Mais il commençait à trouver le temps vraiment long dans cette noirceur. Il se balada un peu, mais c'était encore plus ennuyant. C'était comme s'il était seul au monde. Aucun bruit, rien, nada.

Soudain, un rire résonna dans le lointain, entrecoupé par des cris. Le rire, il le connaissait que trop bien, c'était celui du seigneur du mal, Ganondorf. Il résonnait partout, à croire qu'il était à plusieurs endroits différents.

-Link, à l'aide!

-Grand frère, au secours!

Les cris résonnèrent une nouvelle fois, cette fois, vers la droite. Il courut du plus vite qu'il put, car il avait reconnu les voix comme étant celles de Tetra et d'Arielle. Le rire à glacer le sang du seigneur gérudo résonna encore, mais vers la gauche. Link s'arrêta, perdu, pour se retourner et le voir devant lui, tenant les deux jeunes filles dans chaque main par le cou.

-Tu croyais m'avoir vaincu, misérable gamin? Tu n'arrive même pas à la cheville du Héro du Temps. Je suis de retour et cette fois, je compte bien tuer toute les personnes qui te sont chère. Après pour ensuite en finir avec toi. Lentement, bien sur, sinon, où est le plaisir de te voir souffrir?

-Va-t-en, sauve ta peau!, lui cria Tetra en empoignant son poignard et en tentant de l'enfoncer dans la grande main du gérudo.

L'arme ricocha contre la peau grisâtre de Ganondorf, protégée par la magie, et retomba sur le sol. Celui-ci resserra la prise sur le cou d'Arielle et de la brave capitaine, sur le bord de l'étouffement.

La colère prit le contrôle. Link fonça vers le cruel gerudo et bondit en criant vers lui… pour le traverser comme s'il n'existait pas. Le jeune héro se retourna, confus, pour voir la lumière blanche qu'il avait suivi plus tôt remplacer Ganondorf.

-C'est-y est, Link, la malédiction de Ganondorf à enfin été levée.

_C'est moi, ou la lueur vient de parler? À croire que l'hypothèse d'être fou était bien réelle. _Une silhouette prit soudain forme dans la lumière et avança vers lui. Link put voir que c'était une Piafs à peu près dans la mi-vingtaine. Elle avait des cheveux d'un blond très pale et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très foncés, à sa grande surprise. D'habitude, les Piafs avaient les iris rouge, et très rarement, dorés. Elle portait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux ornée de symboles bleu sur les bras. Ces poignets étaient ornés de bracelets jaunes et ses ailes couleur de neige avaient des reflets bleus à la lueur de la lumière derrière elle. C'était le membre du peuple ailé la plus étrange qu'il avait jamais vu.

-Qui êtes-vous? Et commet savez-vous mon nom? Et puis, quelle malédiction?, demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux répondre qu'à ta troisième question. Le seigneur gérudo avait placé un sortilège sur ses armes, te forçant à affronter tes plus grandes peurs dans tes songes tout en mourant à petit feu. Heureusement, tes amis ont eu l'intelligence de te donner l'élixir miracle de ta grand-mère. Je ne suis ici que pour t'aider à combattre le sort de Ganondorf et pour te transmettre un message. Sa voix mélodieuse lui était familière, mais il n'aurait su dire où il l'avait entendu.

-Quel est ce message?

-Demande à ta grand-mère de te parler de tes origines. Dis lui que le temps est venu pour toi de connaitre ta véritable descendance.

-Elle n'acceptera jamais, je lui ais demandé plus d'une centaine de fois lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Et puis, pourquoi je ne peux pas connaitre votre identité? Vous n'avez pas le droit de me le dire? Pourrais-je au moins savoir votre nom?

Elle lui sourit. Son bec presque blanc était plus fin que celui des autres Piaf et un peu plus petit que celui de Médolie.

-Maïlia, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. Maintenant, il est temps pour toi de te réveiller.

Link se sentit soulever dans les airs, un peu comme lorsqu'il se faisait téléporter après avoir vaincu un boss. Il entendit en dessous de lui :

- Mais rappelle-toi, une fois que toi et ta sœur saurez tout, vous êtes libre d'accepter votre héritage ou non. Et surtout, écoute ce que te dicte ton cœur.

_De quel héritage peut-elle parler? Ce ne sont pas des richesses, Grand-mère nous l'aurait au moins dit si nous avions un tel héritage. Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? _Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête lorsqu'il ferma les yeux dans l'attente de la fin de son voyage.

* * *

Link ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa, tout les sens en alerte, ne sachant pas où il se trouvait.

-Grand frère!, cria quelqu'un en l'enlaçant immédiatement. L'étreinte de sa petite sœur ravivait la douleur dans son bras, mais il essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre. Elle ne l'avait pas vu plus de deux minutes depuis son enlèvement, c'était compréhensible.

-Arielle…manque d'air!, tenta-t-il de dire, encore secoué par son rêve. Il avait semblé si réel, avec Ganondorf et la mystérieuse Piaf…

Elle s'enleva, mais resta résolument accrochée à son bras indemne. Il remarqua alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait Médolie, Dumoria qui sautillait un peu partout dans un raffut épouvantable (il ignorait comment il avait réussi à rester endormi avec tout ce bruit), l'équipage pirate au complet et Tetra appuyée sur un mur.

Link put constater qu'il avait encore un bandage sur son bras et en sentis un aussi sur sa jambe et son épaule droite.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps? Et puis, où on est?

-À peine réveillé et tu commence déjà à poser des questions!, rigola Nico. On est à Mercantile, il fallait vraiment te soigner, tu ressemblais à un cadavre.

-Ganondorf avait mis du poison sur ses épées, tu as dormi au moins deux jours. Il t'avait vraiment assommé, on aurait cru que tu étais mort!, s'exclama Dumoria de sa voix nasillarde.

Mocco s'approcha, toucha son front pour vérifier s'il faisait encore de la fièvre, pris son pouls, regarda en dessous des bandages pour vérifier ses blessures, bref, tout le tralala que fais un médecin. Sa blessure lui faisait encore mal, mais c'était supportable et elle avait perdue sa couleur mauve.

-Tu es en parfaite santé, enfin, parfaite pour quelqu'un avec des blessures pareilles. Tu pourras enlever les bandages, sauf celui sur ton bras, il n'est pas encore guéri. On peut partir maintenant, c'est comme vous voulez, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Tetra.

-Il devait être sacrement fort pour t'avoir blessé à ce point, commenta Gonzo. En parlant de lui, c'est vrai que c'était un ancien roi du mal? Il avait aussi une forteresse au fond de la mer, non?

-T'as pris des photos? Ça devait vraiment être impressionnant, ce château!, renchérit Zucco.

Ils commencèrent à tous lui poser des questions en même temps. Link ne savait pas trop quoi dire devant ce flot de question. Tetra, ayant surement perçu son air confus, décida d'intervenir.

-Les gars! Allez préparer le bateau, on part dans trente minutes! Vous pourrez lui parler une fois à bord.

-Oui, capitaine!

D'un seul mouvement, ils se dirigèrent sans discussion vers la sortie d'un seul élan. Ils se bousculèrent plusieurs minutes devant la porte trop petite pour tous les laisser passer, mais finirent par sortir.

-On va te laisser le temps de te préparer, dit Médolie en faisant signe à sa sœur de la suivre.

-Je vais t'attendre dehors si tu as besoin d'aide!, conclut Arielle avant de sortir avec les deux autres sages.

Le héro se leva prudemment, faisant attention à la réaction de ses jambes lorsqu'elles soutiendraient son poids. Elles tinrent bon, mais il vacilla et retomba sur le lit. La jeune capitaine allait les suivre lorsqu'elle se souvint d'un détail important.

-Hey, Link!

Il se retourna juste à temps vers Tetra pour attraper un objet qu'elle lui avait lancé. Sa baguette des vents.

-Elle est vachement puissante, cette baguette! Tu n'aurais jamais survécu sans elle, alors prends-en soin.

Elle ne le regardait pas directement, comme si elle était… gênée? _Pourquoi serait-elle gênée? C'est la pirate la plus intrépide que je connaisse… quoique je ne connaisse pas beaucoup de gens dans la piraterie._

-Viens nous rejoindre au port, tu sais où est notre bateau, tu ne peux pas le manquer. Et puis…

Elle lui fit un de ses clins d'œil d'azur dont elle était la seule à connaitre le secret, avant de sortir en continuant :

-Tes affaires et ta tunique sont sur le bureau à coté, ne les oublie pas.

Il baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'en effet, il ne portait que son pantalon. _Oh, finalement, c'est pour cette raison… _Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Il sentit ses joues chauffées tandis qu'il enlevait les bandages de son épaule et de sa jambe. Il contempla mélancoliquement son reflet dans un miroir devant la table. Ses cheveux étaient comme d'habitude en désordre et ses yeux étaient du même bleu saphir que d'ordinaire. Il se prépara mentalement à contempler le reste et regarda

Il avait maintenant une balafre de son épaule jusqu'en bas de son cou et sa jambe affichait une cicatrice longue de plusieurs centimètres. Il y avait aussi plusieurs petites marques mineures un peu partout, mais c'était son visage qui était le plus touché. Une petite bosse au coin du menton, une coupure sur le coin gauche de la bouche, deux autres dans le front et une sur la joue droite. _Normal qu'ils m'aient pris pour un mort._

Il enfila ses bottes, son chandail, sa tunique, boucla sa ceinture, y mit la plupart de ses objets (grappin griffe, boomerang, grappin ordinaire, masse, carquois). Il mit son bouclier miroir et son arc dans son dos (l'épée étant dans les profondeurs de la mer) et replaça les autres items dans sa sacoche d'aventurier. Il finit bien évidemment par mettre son chapeau vert et une fois prêt, sortit.

Il vit immédiatement un attroupement de mouette tourné autour de sa sœur, qui l'attendait. Ces animaux volant avaient toujours été attiré par elle, sans aucune raison.

-Allez, on se dépêche! J'ai hâte de revoir Grand-mère, après tout ces événements.

-Désolé, Arielle, tant qu'on est ici, j'aimerais aller m'acheter une nouvelle épée, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Je t'accompagne!

Ils partirent vers l'armurerie de l'ile en marchant lentement, la jambe de Link n'étant pas encore adapté pour marcher après avoir été blessée. En entrant dans le magasin, il vit tout de suite _son _épée. Suspendue au mur, elle avait une lame presque aussi blanche qu'Excalibur, tout en luisant d'un éclat bleuté à la lumière. Sa poignée où étaient gravés quelques symboles étranges d'un vert pale mêlée d'argent était d'un bleu presque noir. Elle était également sertie d'un petit saphir au bout. Link sut immédiatement que se serait son arme avant même de savoir le prix de ladite arme. De plus, elle avait à peu près la même taille qu'Excalibur, donc elle était parfaite pour lui.

-Bonjour!, dit-il au marchand derrière le comptoir, pourrai-je savoir le prix de cette épée?

L'homme se retourna et Link le reconnut immédiatement. C'était Naglagla, le marchand qu'il avait aidé en échange de l'armure magique il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Link! Ça fait plaisir de te voir!

-Moi de même, Naglagla. Mais que fais-tu ici? Je croyais que ton magasin était en face!

-Oui, mais le propriétaire de ce magasin, un ancien ami, a décidé de prendre sa retraite et il a décidé de me le vendre à bas prix. J'en ai profité et je l'ai changé en armurerie. Mais tu es dans un sale état! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Attend… serai-ce toi, le Héro du Vent qui aurait combattu une ancienne force maléfique dont tout le monde parle?

_Ça n'a pas pris longtemps avant que la nouvelle se répande. _Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec son nouveau titre de héro, mais il décida de ne pas mentir. Après tout, le marchand l'avait aidé plusieurs fois dans le passé.

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Je suis ici pour une nouvelle épée, j'ai perdu la mienne au cours de ma dernière bataille. Celle-ci m'intéresserait, rajouta-t-il en montrant la magnifique arme derrière lui.

-Ah oui, celle-là! C'est étrange, tout se passe comme la Piaf l'avait dit…

-Combien voudrais-tu pour… Attend, quoi? Une Piaf est venu te voir?

-Oui, il y a quelques heures, elle est arrivée en disant que le prochain client qui viendrait la voudrait. Je n'ai jamais vu une épée comme elle, surtout avec ces gravures étranges sur la poignée. Elle me la donnée sans demander quoique se soit en retour, autre que de faire un bon prix à la personne qui viendrait la réclamer. J'ai fouillé dans ma bourse pour lui donner au moins deux-cents rubis et en me retournant, elle était partie.

-De quoi avait-elle l'air?, demanda le jeune Héro du Vent, se doutant quand même de la réponse.

-À aucune Piaf que j'ai vu en allant une fois sur leur ile : cheveux blond très pale, assez grande, une robe blanche avec des motifs ressemblant à ceux sur l'épée, mais bleu. Le plus étrange, c'est ses yeux. Ils étaient aussi bleus que la Grande Mer! Je n'ai jamais vu une Piaf avec des yeux d'une autre coloration que le rouge. Bref, puisque j'ai eu cette arme, on va dire, « gratuitement », que tu es un ami et qu'elle m'a dit de te faire un bon prix, je dirais… 0 rubis.

-Mais Naglagla, il faut que je te paye! Je ne peux pas te prendre une arme pareille sans rien te donner! Accepte au moins 100 rubis!, commença Link en fouillant dans sa bourse pleine à craquer. Il avait acquis la grande majorité de ses rubis en coupant des herbes hautes et en tuant des monstres. _D'ailleurs, pourquoi il y a autant de rubis vert et bleu qui sont cachés comme ça dans la nature? _En bref, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de son argent, surtout à son âge.

-Non, tu m'as aidé à faire croitre mon commerce, cela me suffit amplement!, riposta le marchand en mettant l'épée dans le fourreau assorti et en le tendant au jeune guerrier, qui continuait de chercher son argent.

Link mis un rubis orangé sur le bureau, sous le regard résigné de Naglagla. Il prit le fourreau bleu-noir, argenté ainsi que vert feuille et l'ajusta dans son dos, tout en le remerciant chaleureusement. Lui et sa sœur sortirent du magasin pendant que cette dernière admirait son épée d'un air admiratif. Elle lui expliqua aussi que pendant qu'il était inconscient, la rumeur comme quoi un héro qui avait sauvé la Grande Mer serait à Mercantile pour sa guérison aurait commencée à circuler un peu partout à travers les iles.

-Il faudrait éviter de trop te faire remarquer, Monsieur le héro!, conclut-elle en le taquinant. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-Link, que disait-il? On aurait dit que tu savais de quoi parlait ce marchand.

-À propos de quoi?, dit-il en feignant l'incompréhension. Sa sœur pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait en ne le regardant qu'une seconde, à croire qu'il était un livre ouvert. Il ne voulait pas trop lui parler de son rêve avant de savoir qui était l'étrange femme oiseau.

-Et bien, la Piaf qui est venu le voir avec cette épée, espèce d'idiot!, répondit-elle à son frère en souriant machiavéliquement. Elle aimait bien le voir se débattre et tenter de changer de sujet lorsqu'elle lui demandait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas le gout de divulguer.

-Oh, ce n'est rien de bien important. Seulement, je pensais l'avoir déjà vu en allant sur leur ile, c'est tout.

Ils tentèrent d'éviter les place bondées le plus possible. C'était sans succès, _tous_ les endroits étaient remplis de monde. Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'une personne remarque les cicatrices qu'il portait et commence à acclamer le jeune héro.

En souriant d'un air mal à l'aise, Link traversa la foule en délire à la plus grande vitesse qu'il pouvait, compte tenu de sa jambe, en s'efforçant de les saluer, même s'il voulait s'enfuir en courant. Selon lui, il ne méritait pas toute cette attention. Il avait toujours été modeste et ne voyait pas la raison de tout ce brouhaha. Certes, il avait sauvé le monde, mais il n'était pas le roi d'Hyrule en personne et puis, jusqu'avant, toutes ces personnes ne le prenaient que pour un gamin ayant une grande fixation sur les vêtements vert, pas pour un héro.

En boitant légèrement, Link, accompagné d'Arielle, arrivèrent finalement au port, bondé en ce milieu de journée. Ils virent tout de suite le vaisseau pirate qui dominait les autres navires accostés aux alentours. Les pirates venaient de finir de charger les vivres et les armes pour défendre le navire et l'attendaient sur le pont en regardant, amusé, le spectacle qu'offrait le jeune héro du Vent. Entouré par toute la population de Mercantile au grand complet, il agissait comme si toutes les gelés Chu Chu de l'univers c'était mises à sa poursuite. Arielle tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas rire devant la panique de son frère, visible à plus de deux kilomètres de distance.

_Pas discret comme entrée, _pensa-t-il en arrivant devant le bateau, où il remarqua deux paires de yeux vermeil et une noire qui l'attendaient.

-On attendait que tu arrive avant de pouvoir partir, lui dit Médolie en le voyant arriver. On va aller déposer Dumoria à l'ile aux Forêts en passant. Ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous aime pas, c'est juste que nos ile respective nous manque.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, ma maison à moi aussi me manque.

-On espère que tu reviendras sur notre ile un de ces jours, renchérit Scaff, avec un sourire triste.

-Tu seras le bienvenu quand tu veux. Le grand arbre Mojo sera content de te revoir, dit Darunia, une petite larme de sève (c'est une plante, alors je me suis dit qu'il avait des larmes de sève) coulant de son œil droit.

Il l'enlaça soudainement… enfin, il lui enlaça la jambe, avec sa petite taille. Médolie fit de même, les larmes aux yeux. Le prince Piaf, pour sa part, regarda ailleurs, faisant semblant de ne pas être ému.

-Aller, Scaff, vient! C'est ton ami que tu ne va peut-être jamais revoir de ta vie, et tu reste planté là à regarder les mouettes voler!, se plaignit Médolie en lui faisant les yeux de chien battu.

-Pas ques-. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la jeune Piaf le poussa vers un Link souriant d'un air sympathisant et le força à ouvrir ses bras.

-Câlin de groupe!, cria le petit Dumoria en resserrant sa prise sur la cuisse du jeune héro.

-Pas sans moi!, répondit Arielle en se précipitant elle aussi. Ils restèrent plantés là, les trois autres sentant les larmes jaillir de leurs yeux.

Ils s'étaient attaché à leur ami, Scaff parce qu'il l'avait aidé à vaincre sa peur, Dumoria parce qu'il l'avait sauvé d'un monstre et aussi pour l'avoir aidé à s'éveiller à ses pouvoirs de sage et Médolie également pour la deuxième raison.

-C'est pas si mal, finalement, à part pour ma dignité. Scaff venait de parler, mais c'était sorti dans une sorte de murmure étouffé.

-Non seulement je n'ai plus d'air pour respirer, mais je sens ma jambe se réduire en bouilli de plus en plus, blagua Link. C'était juste un moyen pour lui de cacher ses émotions.

Ils finirent par se séparer et Médolie prit le Korogu sur ses épaules. Elle et Scaff transformèrent leurs bras en ailes dans un éclat de lumière blanche et s'envolèrent en quelques battements d'aile vers l'ile de Dumoria avec quelques derniers au revoir. Link leur envoyait la main en souriant.

-Naggi, Sénèque, on lève les voiles! Gonzo, à la barre! Zucco, la vigie! Mocco, Nico, levez l'ancre! Cap sur l'ile de l'Aurore! Link, Arielle, dépêchez-vous!

-Oui, capitaine!

Tetra commençait déjà à donner des ordres de gauche à droite, ignorant Link et sa sœur, qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire à part saluer les mercantiliens. Celui-ci sentait le doux vent sur son visage. Il lui avait manqué,_ son_ vent. Après tout, il était le Héros du Vent. Et puis, comme sa sœur, qui avait une complicité avec les oiseaux, lui en avait une avec le vent depuis sa naissance. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il avait réussi à comprendre le fonctionnement de la baguette argentée si vite.

C'était inexplicable. Lorsqu'auparavant, sur l'ile de l'Aurore, il était l'heure de partir pêcher pour nourrir sa sœur et sa grand-mère, les courants s'alignaient toujours pour suivre les bands de poisson les plus prometteur. Une autre fois, lorsqu'il avait environ six ans, il s'était rendu sur le toit de leur maison pour récupérer son ballon. Il avait glissé sur une flaque d'eau laissée après la pluie de la veille. Il était tombé, mais rendu à mi-chemin entre le sol et le toit, il avait senti un grand souffle le retenir et le déposer délicatement sur la terre ferme. Link n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, ne voyant pas l'importance de cela lorsqu'il était plus jeune et trouvait inutile d'inquiéter davantage sa grand-mère.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Link remarqua alors Arielle qui faisait des grands gestes devant ses yeux.

-Grand frère! La terre appelle la lune!

Il remarqua sa sœur, Tetra ainsi que tout l'équipage qui le regardait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Allume, matelot! Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il nous faut un bon vent pour retourner à l'ile de l'Aurore? Met moi ce vent dans la bonne direction.

Il remarqua que les courants d'air n'étaient pas dans la bonne direction pour aller vers son ile de naissance avant même que la capitaine ne lui en parle. C'était instinctif, il le savait, c'était tout.

-Oui, capitaine!, répondit-il en sortant l'instrument de sa sacoche. Il se tourna vers Arielle.

-Tu te demande surement pourquoi on m'appelle le Héro du Vent, n'est-ce pas?

-Parce que tes cheveux sont toujours emmêlés dans le vent, peut importe les moyens que tu essaye pour les placer?

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, répondit-il en lui souriant et en enchainant les mouvements qu'il connaissait par cœur pour finalement brandir la baguette vers le sud-ouest.

Les rafales se levèrent dans la bonne direction, tout allait bien… sauf lorsque les courants d'air frappèrent le bateau, avec encore plus de force que lorsque la capitaine et les deux sages avaient joué. Tout l'équipage s'attendait à une douce brise, aussi, ils furent surpris lorsque des vents semblables à un ouragan se déchainèrent. Le bateau commença à avancer à une vitesse rapide pour un aussi gros navire.

-Ok, je ne doute pas une seule seconde de ton statut de maitre des tempêtes, lui cria Arielle pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant.

-Accrochez-vous à n'importe quoi autour de vous!, hurla-t-il à tout le monde.

Le héro tenta de s'accrocher à la rambarde du navire, mais il avait levé son bras blessé instinctivement. La douleur se répercuta partout dans son corps, déjà affaibli depuis la bataille il y avait de cela deux jour. Il lâcha prise et fut emporter vers la mer.

-LINK!, cria quelqu'un. Sa sœur peut-être.

Il eut immédiatement le réflexe de prendre un objet à sa ceinture, celui, il espérait, qui était le plus approprié à la situation. La corde du grappin-griffe à la main, il l'envoya vers le haut, espérant qu'il s'accrocherait comme il le prévoyait à la rampe de bois. Il sentit la corde se tendre juste avant qu'il n'atteigne l'eau et… il fonça vers la coque de bois du vaisseau pirate. Son pauvre bras blessé la heurta de plein fouet et il resta suspendu ainsi jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne. Le navire avançait maintenant plus doucement, à une allure régulière.

Son bras sans blessure tenant la corde était le seul lien qui le reliait au bateau, mais il commençait déjà à faiblir. Et puis, avec son autre bras qui avait recommencé à lui faire mal, il ne pouvait pas remonter par lui-même, comme il en avait l'habitude.

-Hey, n'importe qui, un coup de main, se serait pas mal!, dit-il d'une voix assez forte.

Immédiatement, il vit la tête de Nico, mais il ne le regarda pas. Il scannait l'océan sans penser à regarder la griffe de son grappin, qui malheureusement, du point de vue de tout le monde à bord, c'était accroché derrière une pile de tonneau qui était juste à coté.

-Nico! Regarde en bas!, lui hurla-t-il, espérant que ça marcherait. Nico s'en alla, le laissant seul avec sa colère. Il entendit alors au dessus de lui:

-Il faut faire demi-tour et le chercher partout. Il pourrait être n'importe où.

_Mais je suis ici, bande de pirate aveugle!_ Il continua de se balancer dans le vide, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Link fit tourner le surplus de corde autour de sa taille et l'attacha de sorte qu'il tiendra tout seul. Il prit dans son dos son arc, encocha une flèche en ignorant la douleur de son bras, lui lança un sort et la tira vers le haut de sorte que lorsqu'elle retomberait, elle ne blesserait personne. La trainée illuminée de la flèche de lumière se rendit très haut avant d'exploser en une myriade d'étincelles dorées. Il en tira deux autres, pour être sur que les autres l'avait vu avant d'arrêter, sa réserve de magie étant à sec. Le mal  
dans son bras avait repris de plus belle, au point qu'il ne sentait plus aucune autre sensation. Au-dessus de la balustrade surgie une tête blonde bronzée, regardant partout, sauf en bas. Tetra avait un air inquiet sur le visage, illuminé par les rayons du soleil

-Bon, enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Elle baissa la tête vers sa direction et lui sourit tout en ordonnant à son équipage de venir l'aider. Ils le remontèrent après quelques minutes. Il reprit son grappin pour le mettre à sa ceinture lorsqu'une voix lui parla derrière lui.

-Belle épée. Où l'as-tu eue?

_Qu'est-ce que je lui répond?_ Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de son rêve avant d'être sûr qu'il avait une signification quelconque. Link opta pour une semi vérité.

-Un marchand que j'avais aidé auparavant me la offerte pour me remercier.

_Pitié, change de sujet!_ En haussant des épaules, elle répondit:

-Ok. Tu peux te promener un peu, mais attention, ne détourne pas l'attention de mon équipage de leur boulot, ce n'est parce que je t'offre un congé qu'ils en ont un aussi.

Il soupira de soulagement silencieusement en remerciant les Déesses mentalement.

-Justement, je pensais aller dormir.

C'était vrai, malgré qu'il ne soit debout que depuis environ une heure, il était déjà épuisé. Elle lui indiqua la direction de sa chambre avant de se retourner pour continuer ses occupations de pirate. Suivie d'Arielle, il se dirigea vers la place désignée et celle-ci le laissa devant sa chambre dans un dernier câlin. Link déposa son épée et bouclier sur la table de chevet et s'allongea sur le lit en se laissant bercer par les roulis familier du navire tout en regardant le plafond.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était confronté à un choix qu'il n'avait pas envisagé auparavant. Devait-il accompagner Tetra à rechercher le nouveau royaume que le roi lui avait demandé de trouver et probablement ne plus avoir la chance de revoir sa famille ou rester à l'ile de l'Aurore avec sa sœur et sa grand-mère et risquer de ne plus jamais revoir sa meilleure amie? Ami et aventure, ou famille et sécurité?

Plusieurs autres questions ne cessaient de l'harceler dans sa tête. Qui était la femme-oiseau de son rêve? Que lui voulait-elle? Pourquoi avoir donné gratuitement l'épée qu'il avait avec lui à Naglagla? Il ne savait d'elle que son nom : Maïlia. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle arme, elle devait valoir une fortune! _Et puis, le plus important de tout, quelles informations importantes à propos de nos origines, à moi et Arielle, peut bien cacher notre grand-mère? _Avant de pouvoir formuler une autre pensée, il plongea vers le royaume des rêves.

Ce que personne n'avait remarqué, cependant, c'était que le fourreau de la nouvelle épée de Link c'était illuminé d'une aura verdâtre depuis qu'il avait changé la direction du vent, et que la lumière s'était éteinte en même temps que la fougue de la tempête. Personne, pas même le détenteur de l'arme en question.

* * *

**Suspense! :D **

**Pour ceux qui ont vu la fin de Wind Waker, après avoir vaincu Ganondorf, Link est affaibli et deux secondes après, il va bien comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est un peu illogique et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai inventé l'idée du poison.**

**Oh mon dieu, je viens de voir le nombre de mot du chapitre, il a carrément doublé! J'avoue, vers la fin, j'essayais d'accélérer un peu le rythme. Je vous avais prévenu que mes chapitres seraient plus long. N'hésitez surtout pas à laissez un petit commentaire sympathique ou constructif, ça fait toujours plaisir! Ou tout simplement pour me dire que mes chapitres sont trop long, pas assez long, etc. Je veux savoir votre opinion, public invisible. Juste pour me dire que je n'écris pas cela pour de rien :)**

**BS15 (Bluespirit15)**


End file.
